


Christmas Tree

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 90Parings: John x ReaderRequest: crzcorgi said:Could you do John with #35~ Decorating the tree? Thanks so much! 🥰❤️Prompt: 35. Decorating the treeA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron?
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Tree

It’d been a long time since John had a real Christmas tree, but it made you happy so he set it up in your living room. You had decorations strewn about awaiting his set up of the tree. He smiled as he heard you humming in the kitchen as you baked.  
After getting it up he hollered to you, “Alright darlin’ I’ve got it up”  
You giggled making your way into the living room. The playful, lighthearted banter warmed his heart as the two of you decorated the tree together.


End file.
